


Munich ou Lyon

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [83]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Footvent Calendar Day 7, Goodbyes, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Giovane espérait partir avant de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.





	Munich ou Lyon

Munich ou Lyon

  
Giovane passa rapidement sa main dans les cheveux de Bixente, qui dormait encore, et c'était mieux pour lui, il ne voulait pas que le dernier souvenir qu'ils auraient ensemble soit un aurevoir larmoyant. Il comptait partir le plus rapidement possible avant de devoir faire face justement aux larmes de son coéquipier et amant du Bayern. Gio partait pour Lyon alors que Bixente restait à Munich, alors oui, c'était la première fois qu'ils se séparaient, il se leva et s'habilla en vitesse et silencieusement, il se trouvait lâche et pitoyable mais il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver à pleurer comme un enfant. Giovane prit une barre chocolatée dans le placard de Bixente avant de prendre ses valises sous le bras et d'enfin se diriger vers la porte, encore quelques pas et il n'était plus un joueur du Bayern mais de l'Olympique Lyonnais.

  
''Tu me dois un baiser, Gio.'' À un pas prêt, il n'aurait pas eu à affronter le passage du ''Aurevoir''

''Nous savons tous les deux comment ça va finir Bixente, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.'' Ça ne l'était vraiment pas

''Je sais, mais après tout ce temps passé ensemble, je pense que je mérite un dernier câlin.'' Mauvaise idée...

''Bien, viens ici...'' Et en deux temps trois mouvements, Bixente était dans ses bras, Gio se retrouvait à lui caresser la tête en retenant ses larmes

''Tu étais vraiment obligé de choisir Lyon ?''

''N'essaye pas de masquer le réel problème : tu devrais vraiment te couper les cheveux, ça commence à devenir moche.''

''Tais-toi, tu es jaloux parce que tu n'en auras jamais autant que moi.''

''Si ça peut te faire du bien de penser ça...'' Giovane releva la tête de Bixente et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le dernier baiser avant longtemps.

  
Fin


End file.
